


Soulmates

by sherbetlemons



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock if you want it to be, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Sherlock and John's relationship, i don't even know what to tag this as??, platonic friendship, relationship, slightly sentimental, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbetlemons/pseuds/sherbetlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Sherlock and John's relationship that makes it so special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was kinda inspired by the video "Sherlock/John | Oh, you make me smile" by Lauren Nesworthy on YouTube.

There's something about Sherlock and John's relationship that makes it so special. They are two men that constantly drive each other up the walls (Sherlock with John's "idiocy" (though he must admit at the same time that most of the time John does have a point in what he says - he is a lot smarter than the general population of London), and John with Sherlock's recklessness and his sociopathic feelings), but simultaneously, they cannot live without each other. They are two halves that fit perfectly to create a whole; Sherlock brings the danger and adventure John craves, whilst John brings the humanity Sherlock needs; the chaos and the order they both bring for each other, the sun and the moon, yin and yang. A case of opposite attraction. 

From the moment Sherlock stepped into John's life, John knew he would not be able to let go of the consulting detective easily. Sherlock brought the light back into John's (otherwise dreary and dull) life in one of he strangest ways possible; by introducing him to the battlefields of London.

  
In some sense of the word, perhaps what they feel towards each other is akin to love. Not in a romantic way, more of a platonic kind of love.  
The kind of love that means that they'd do anything for the other/to save the other in question (especially if it meant chasing a cab all the way to the outskirts of London and shooting a serial killer for them). You can see those sentiments and feelings they hold for each other in their eyes; their smiles and ecstasy after solving a case providing more warmth for each other than the fireplace back at Baker Street does for them on a cold winter's night.   
They have the kind of relationship where one of the two men shows up out of the blue when the other needs them most, just knowing he is waiting for him.  
They have the kind of relationship where they bask in each others' presence as much as the thrill of the chase.  
Yes, it was obvious that the two men had a strong connection between them; all you had to do was to look at their faces as they gallivant around London - solving puzzles, deducing, and chasing serial killers.  
Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were more than best friends - they were soul mates.

 


End file.
